Joy
by Stella296
Summary: One-Shot. Chuck and Blair are a happy couple when something or someone unexpected enters it. Birthday gift for Shelby, it's fluffy - don't worry!


A/N: This is supposed to be a birthday gift for my friend Shelby (SimplyShelbySJL). Most of you know at least one of her wonderful stories I bet. Always leave her a review! She deserves it.

Blair's dress for the party: **http : / tinyurl . com / 5vthut7**

**

* * *

**

"So you like it?" Chuck asked as Blair slid on her new Vera Wang cocktail dress. It was purple of course, Chuck had bought it so she'd match his silk purple tie. It was quite selfish of him to match her wardrobe to his tie collection but she loved the dress anyway she decided when she checked herself in the mirror. Chuck's arms came around her and he kissed her bare shoulder.

"How could I not? Makes me look beautiful." Blair said and nodded to herself.

"No, you're beautiful. The dress just underlines that." Chuck whispered in her ear and Blair smiled. Chuck's hands start to wander and she quickly slapped them. Not too hard but still hard enough to send the message.

"No pre-party sex." She stated and gave him a stern chuckled when he kissed her shoulder again before he turned around, sat on the bed and put his shoes on.

"I had to try." he laughed.

"Of course you do. And I always end up with smeared make-up and messy hair unlike you." Blair replied when she put her necklace, _their_ necklace, from Harry Winston on. Chuck smirked amused at her in return. Sometimes she wondered if he'd watched Gone With The Wind too often as kid and this was Rhett Butler's bad influence. On other hand, she couldn't care less. It made his handsome face just look that much cuter – so how could she ever mind that?

"What kind of charity is it by the way?" Blair hadn't asked before. They had a busy week and she'd go anyway so she forgot to ask. Not that it would really matter anyway. It was always the same – look good, be polite, smile a lot, don't drink too much. Simple rules from the book of the unwritten rules to be a typical UES resident - they'd already learned them in kindergarten.

"A new children's home in the village." Chuck said after a moment shortly, his eyes fixed on his shoes. He knew that the conversation could go down the hill now easily so he'd to be careful. The topic children had been a tricky one for Blair lately.

"A children's home?" Blair asked in a whisper. She turned back to the mirror, pretending to check her eye make-up again.

"Yes. Please, I need you there." Chuck pleaded when he got up and hugged her again.

"Of course." Blair nodded; she couldn't hide the pained expression in her eyes though.

"Look Blair, we're trying for two years only and we're just around thirty. You'll be a mother one day. A perfect one, I bet." Chuck asserted.

"I'd love that." Blair smiled at mirror-Chuck who kissed her cheek in return.

"I love you. Forever and a day." Chuck affirmed.

"So do I." Blair returned before she kissed him tenderly.

* * *

"Only some pictures we can put on our internet site and in the paper." KC told Chuck as she lead them from the party in the foyer in the hallway where the kids actually lived.

Blair shivered. They tried really hard to make this place homely – the walls were colored with funny cartoon paintings, there were toys in play corners but it still felt more like an institution. Chuck put a hand on the small of her back and she gave him a thankful wink. He smiled.

They stopped in the middle of the hallway where two of the carers greeted them. After a moment of small talk, neither Chuck or Blair listened since they took a closer look around in the place, they heard KC speak up in her typical business voice again.

"Okay, bring some of the taller kids please. And well, uhm, how do I say this…" It was almost fun to watch KC trying to say something nice and carefully. Blair was about to yell at her but Chuck was quicker, hissing her name. KC shrugged.

"More pretty ones?" the carer, a woman in her twenties snapped at KC who nodded happily, relieved that the girl got it without her saying it. The woman rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey you!" a small voice sounded suddenly and a wee boy poked Chuck's thigh with his little index finger. It made Chuck smile and Blair frown at him slightly.

"Yes?" Chuck asked amused.

"Who are you?" the little boy demanded to know.

"My name's Chuck. And yours?"

"Tommy! Don't bother Mr. Bass!" one of the carers ran towards them but Chuck stopped her by lifting his hand.

"It's fine." he told her before his attention went back to the child. "So Tommy is it?"

"Yes." the boy nodded and offered his hand. Chuck laughed and shook it.

"This is Blair, my wife. How old are you, Tommy?"

"Four." Tommy stated and crossed his arms as if he was about to argue about anything. When it didn't came, Tommy's arms uncrossed. He took a step back and his eyes wandered all over Chuck's face, his little head moving slowly from side to side while doing so. He frowned and bit his bottom lip after a moment.

"What you're frowning at?" Chuck asked curiously.

"You have brown eyes and brown hair. Like me!" The boy was right, but that was about it too. The two of them had totally different facial features, Blair thought. The child was a handsome one though. He reminded her somehow of a small Nate, only smarter and like he had said himself- with brown eyes and hair.

"That's true." Chuck nodded. He was fascinated by this little guy and his self-confidence. Even KC smiled. Tommy took a deep breath before he looked Chuck straight in the eye.

"Are you my daddy?" he asked as brave as a four year old could ask this question. A silence filled the hallway. Chuck gulped heavily. He looked over to Blair who had already tears in her eyes. He gave her a questioning look and earned a surprised and confused one in return but she nodded anyway. He bended down on the level of the boy and smirked.

"Would you want me to be your daddy?" Chuck asked seriously.

He boy stretched out his arms and Chuck picked him up. Much to his surprise, the little boy hugged Chuck tightly. After a moment, he gave Blair a pleading look, knowing he'd pass out eventually if the kid didn't stop clenching around his neck like he did. Blair took one of Tommy's hand and squeezed it softly. It made the boy pull back a bit and look at her. Chuck gave her a thankful look and she smiled in return at him.

"Would this be mommy then?" Tommy frowned and leaned close to whisper in Chuck's ear after a few seconds.

"If she wants to." Chuck offered Blair a last opportunity to stop this if she wasn't up for it. But Blair was already far to amazed for it.

"Hi." she whispered when she ran a hand through Tommy's hair, not able to come up with anything other to say. The two carer women started to talk to each other in hushed voices but all eyes were on the little boy on Chuck's arm.

"You're smoking hot." Tommy giggled at her. Chuck and Blair laughed out loud, turning all their attention to them. Blair kissed the boys cheek before she looked at Chuck.

"If I didn't know it better, Chuck Bass." she told him quietly and he looked amused.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked curiously.

"That means, that daddy's influence is already reflecting on you." Blair told him. Chuck was amazed how it made him feel to hear someone call him daddy and how easily it was for Blair to say it out loud. He pecked her lips and she hugged his side in return.  
xoxo

After the gala party, the carers had told them that they couldn't take the child with them that easily. Blair and Chuck had guessed as much before but it broke their heart to see the boy cry over it as heavily as he did. They had to promise Tommy for about hundred times that they'd be back in the morning to pick him up. When he still didn't buy it, Blair gave him her cell and showed him how to call them. They weren't even in the limo when Chuck's cell rang. The screen said Blair and they exchanged a somewhat amused look.

"Hello?" Chuck answered. He held the phone between him and Blair so she could hear as well.

"It's Tommy. You haven't forget me yet, have you?" the little boy asked sadly in the phone.

"No, we couldn't." Chuck stated honest, hoping the little guy would finally believe them.

"You will really pick me up, won't you?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Of course we do." Blair returned.

"Okay." Tommy said and ended the call. Blair snuggled up to Chuck and he kissed her forehead.

The call ended but it wasn't the last one that night. They didn't sleep a minute that night. As soon as they got home, Blair started to put all the decorations out of the guest bedroom and Chuck called everyone who could possible help. The first call went to Nate of course, Vanderbilt's were politicians after all and had influence everywhere.

It wasn't as easy as they thought they could arrange it but two days later, Tommy finally moved in with them full wasn't easy to get the adoption through fast as well but Chuck used all of his contacts to make it happen. After one week, many shocked faces in their families and a lot of money later, Chuck and Blair Bass were officially the parents of Tommy Bass.

* * *

_**Another week later.**_

"Tommy!" Blair called as she put back the comforter on the new racing car bed they bought for their son.

"Coming!" he called as he ran down the hallway. He got used to it pretty fast although he'd argued with them the whole first day, asking where all the other people were that must life in this huge apartment. First when really no one else showed up to the meal times, Tommy realized that this was indeed only for the three of them.

"Teeth brushed?" Blair asked sweetly when the boy jumped on the bed. Chuck came in the room as well. He'd been with Tommy in the bathroom. Every evening when Chuck returned from the office, Tommy demanded daddy time – as much as possible. Chuck was happily to spend time with him and Blair was okay with it too.

"Yes, ma'am." Tommy nodded as he lay down, head sinking in the pillows softly.

"Don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel so old." Blair said as she kissed his forehead.

"But you're not. You're young and pretty." Tommy returned when he took hold of her face, caressing her cheeks. Blair smiled proudly.

"Oh you, you're so cute, I want to eat you." she teased when she kissed his cheek.

"But you can't be-cau-se then, you wouldn't have me anymore." Tommy explained to her in a sing-sang voice.

"You're so smart." Blair said truly amazed. It didn't matter how he came to their life and where he'd been before. It was like he had always belonged to them.

"Can't help it." Tommy shrugged. Chuck chuckled while he kissed his forehead as well.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Blair whispered when she turned on the nightlight and off the normal light.

"Night, mommy."

"Goodnight, Tommy."

"Night, daddy!"

They closed the door and the tears that Blair had held back since Tommy had called her mommy. fell. Chuck hugged her tightly.

"I hope this are tears out of joy." Chuck stated while he kissed her neck.

"Of course. I still can't believe this. We have a son, Chuck." Blair said in pure amazement.

"We do." Chuck nodded while pushing her softly away from the door so they could speak without waking Tommy up again.

"We will still try to have own ones, won't we?" Blair asked when she stopped after some steps. She'd wondered since the moment they brought Tommy home. They always ever talked about one child before.

"Yes of course. And we'll try right now." Chuck whispered seductively in her ear.

Blair rolled her eyes but smiled when Chuck pulled her into their bedroom, kissing her intense.

* * *

_**One year later.**_

"Meet your sister, Michelle." Blair whispered when she showed Tommy his little baby sister for the every first time. She lay in a hospital bed and Chuck held Tommy up so he could see.

"And she was in your belly?" Tommy frowned.

"Yes, she was." Blair nodded.

"How did she get out? Or more important, how did she get in there in the first place?" Tommy wondered, looking to his father.

"Uhm, yeah, well…."Chuck Bass, not able to find the right words, Blair smiled.

"I'll tell you some other time, Tommy." She jumped in and helped her husband.

"Okay. So these are all for you? Who send them?" Tommy asked when he saw the huge table with the flower bouquets.

"Well, some are from grandma Eleanor and grandpa Cyrus, and those are from grandpa Harold and Roman, and those from grandma Lily and grandpa Rufus and those are from Serena…." Blair started to tell. Tommy loved nothing but hear all the details.

"Mommy?" he interrupted her.

"Yes?" She asked softly before brushing back some of his hair.

"Do you like her better because she was in your belly?" Tommy asked sadly.

"Never. I love both of you the same. I promise." Blair shook her head, giving Chuck a sign to come over and take his daughter. He did, very carefully, rocking the baby back and fort softly. As soon as Chuck held the baby, Blair pulled Tommy in a tight hug until he pulled back.

"Good." his eyes wandered to the baby and his mouth fell agape. "No way!" he exclaimed.  
"What is it?" Blair chuckled.

"She fell asleep again!" Tommy said, pointing at the baby with widened eyes.

"That's normal. Babies sleep a lot, Tommy." Chuck explained, still rocking the baby back and forth the tiniest bit.

"Well, at least there's no argument who's the more interesting kid in here." Tommy said after a moment, a smirk on his face.

Chuck chuckled before he kissed his head.

"That's my son. Always a smart line on his lips."

* * *

**A/N: so this was the best I could come up with on short notice, it's only 2500 words but I hope you liked it though, Shelby. Happy Birthday again.**

To all others who read this? Please review if you liked it. (Btw: yes, I'll update Tbac soon!)


End file.
